Pięć nocy u Freddy'ego (Creepypasta)
Pewnie każdy zna ,,Five night's at Freedy's", popularną grę horror... Ale pewnie nie każdy wie, że niektóre z tych rzeczy wydarzyły się na prawdę. W 1985 w Londynie otwarto pizzerię ,,Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Założył ją Freddy (nazwiska nie znam). Pizzeria odniosła duży sukces, Freedy zarabiał, ale później dochód zaczął spadać... Pomyślał o jakichś maskotkach - reprezentantach tej pizzerii. Chciał zrobić, aby się ruszały, aby były jak żywe. Ale nie umiał. Zatrudnił kilku bardzo dobrych techników i informatyków. Stworzyli roboty ze stali, ruszały się, sztuczna inteligencja była bardzo dokładna, jak na tamte czasy wręcz rewelacyjna. Było to 6 robotów (w grze 2 z nich zostały usunięte, ale o tym potem.). Freddy postanowił je jakoś ubrać. Tak powstał miś, lis, kaczka, królik, słonik i tygrys. Każdego nazwał. Misia jako przewodniczącego nazwał swoim imieniem- Freddy. Byli jeszcze kolejno: Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Elefanch i Tigor. Grali na scenie, przez to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza odniosła duży sukces. Na noc strażnicy pilnowali, by nikt nie ukradł robotów, w czasie gdy te były wyłączone. Pewnej soboty jeden z ochroniarzy sprawdzał kamery. Najpierw zajrzał do pokoju gdzie były chowane owe robociki. Zauważył, że brakuje Tigora, Elefancha i Foxy'ego. Przestraszył się, że ktoś je ukradł i zostanie zwolniony. W końcu takie roboty były jak złoto. Szybko zobaczył, co dzieje się w innych pokojach. Gdy sprawdził kamerę na scenie zobaczył, że zasłony lekko się poruszają. Wyskoczył z nich Foxy. Ochroniarz przestraszył się, przecież były wyłączone. Szybko zamknął drzwi na zasuwę i oglądał dalej obraz z kamery. Na 3 korytarzu (w grze Foxy nim biegnie) stały dwie maskotki obrócone tyłem do kamery. ,,To chyba Elefanch i Tigor" - Pomyślał ochroniarz. Pewnie ktoś ich ukradł, wychodził, ale zobaczył kamery, więc odstawił roboty i ukrył się. Ale co z Foxym? W końcu on był włączony. Do jednych drzwi nagle ktoś zaczął się dobijać. Zobaczył kamerę za drugą stroną. Foxy uderzał głową w drzwi jak taran. Nagle się uspokoił. Ochroniarz zadzwonił po pomoc, patrząc jednocześnie na ekran. Nagle Foxy wstał i spojrzał wprost na kamerę. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Raczej na smutnego. Ochroniarzowi wydawało się, że nie patrzy na niego przez kamerę, tylko przez szybę. Nagle obraz się wyłączył. - Halo? - Usłyszał głos w słuchawce. - Halo? - Niech pan mi pomoże! - Spokojnie. Co się dzieje? - Pracuje w pizzerii Freddy Fazbear's, maskotka lisa działa i dobija się do moich drzwi! Czuję że chce mi coś zrobić! Proszę! Ratujcie mnie! Policjant się rozłącza. Foxy zaczął znowu walić w drzwi. Ochroniarz sprawdził kamerę pokazującą korytarz nr.3. Elefancha i Tigora tam nie było. Sprawdził wszystkie kamery. Oprócz tego, że w pokoju maskotek nie było Foxy'ego, Tigora i Elefancha, jedna kamera nie działała, a Foxy chciał dobić się do drzwi nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. Nagle wybiła godzina 6:00. Dla ochroniarza nie miało już to znaczenia. Nagle Foxy przestał już dobijać się do drzwi, a kamera działała. Strażnik zauważył, że Foxy wraca na scenę i chowa się za zasłonami. Wtedy usłyszał, że ktoś jedzie. Wyjrzał przez okno. Policja. Wypuścili go i opowiedział wszystko ze szczegółami. Dostał ostatnią wypłatę i zwolniono go. Przez następne kilka nocy było prawie to samo, jeden z pluszaków chciał prawdopodobnie zabić ochroniarza, a gdy wybijała godzina szósta, wracał na swe miejsce. Pod koniec odinstalowano roboty a pizzerię zamknięto. Zostaje jedno pytanie, co się stało z Elefanchem i Tigorem? Chyba nigdy się nie dowiemy. Kategoria:Fnaf 1 Kategoria:Plotki Kategoria:Creepypasty Kategoria:Fan Made